Evil is always lurking
by TanyaHeartEdward
Summary: Bella and Edward are living happily until one day Bella has a strange dream but then thinks nothing of it. Next thing she knows everyone is acting all weird and keep saying that something evil is nearby. What are they all talking about?
1. Wierd Dreams

**Hey this is my first Fanfiction ever so please don't be do harsh on me ^^ But feel free to review and tell me what I can improve on or if you liked it and you think I should carry on. Thanks :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

BellaPOV:

I don't remember how I came here. I just remember all of a sudden…I just was here. Like that. One minute I was lying next to Edward, while he hummed me my usual lullaby, the next I was in this dark room. In fact, I couldn't really even call it a room, since there was no evidence of any walls blocking me from the open world. It was pitch black and no matter how far I kept walking, I wasn't getting anywhere. Where was I? Why couldn't I see anything? I brought my hands to my face and felt my eyes, they were closed. I tried to peel them open but no matter how hard I struggled, they wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden everything just lit up.

My eyes had opened, and my gaze met the ceiling. I quickly sat up and looked around to find myself in my bedroom. I peered from the corner of my eye and saw an empty space where Edward normally slept, well I couldn't say slept since Edward didn't sleep, but laid beside me every night.

I flopped back onto my pillow and wiped my brow, not expecting my hand to get drenched with perspiration. It had only been a dream.

I glanced to my left and read the time; it was only 6:00AM. So where was Edward? Surely he didn't need two hours to prepare for work did he? I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and rushed to the bathroom to refresh myself.

I stripped off my now sticky and sweaty night dress and jumped into the inviting hot shower. No matter how stressed I was, the feel of hot water rushing down my back and the scent of my strawberry shampoo in my nostrils always calmed me down. Which it did once again today.

Finally satisfied, I got out and wrapped myself in my favourite baby pink, 100 percent cotton towel and strode back into my bedroom and towards my massive wardrobe.

I opened my wardrobe and stepped in. Yes, I literally stepped in and started to walk over to the other side. I don't even know why I call it a wardrobe, its more like an extra room built into my bedroom that Edward liked to fill with the most expensive, designer clothes that you could ever find in the country. I find it pretty ridiculous to be honest, him having one small rack of the "wardrobe" and me having the rest of the bloody thing to myself. Half the clothes in here I hadn't even seen in my life, it was like a miniature shop, except the clothes were free and I was forced to wear them.

I walked over to a rail at random and picked out the most eye catching coat hanger to see what contents it had hanging on it.

A lace black bra with a pink ribbon in the middle along with matching knickers. I grimaced at the thought of myself in them but then shrugged and went for a selection of clothing to wear on top.

I picked the closest coat hanger this time and peered at the garments closely.

A low necked fashionable, yet simple, white blouse with pinstriped, neat, grey trousers. I sighed from relief that I chose something not too flashy unlike yesterday. I shuddered as I remembered the tiny denim skirt along with the green slinky boob tube, definitely not what I would call, plain and unnoticeable. If Edward hadn't have been in the room at the time I would have successfully put it back straight away but Edward saw me mid action.

"Bella love, don't you like the clothes I buy you?"

"Erm…Of course I do, it's just that…" I had begun.

"Just what love?"

"Well some of these clothes just don't suit me." I'd said felling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't be silly, everything suits you. Now will you wear it please?"

"Fine." I'd said weakly, not wanting to hurt his feelings at the time.

This time at least I felt comfortable wearing the clothes in my hand.  
I quickly chose a pair of classy white heels and marched out of the room, feeling slightly claustrophobic. Who would have blamed me, when everywhere I walked were racks and racks of expensive fabric and shoes. It still made me dizzy even though I'd walked in here at least 500 times by now.  
I threw my towel on to my bed and quickly changed into my new outfit and looking in the mirror. Just as I'd thought, I looked like an ordinary person, not like someone who had a filthy rich husband. I glanced at my head and realised my hair was still a wet state.  
I rushed over to the hair dryer and blew my hair until it was dry enough to get my hair straightners into work. When id finally finished straightening my hair, I took another quick look in the mirror and realised my hair was a bit too perfect. I grabbed for a black head band off my dressing table and fixed it into my hair. Much better. I walked out of my bedroom feeling content and made my way towards the staircase. Once at the bottom, I headed towards the kitchen to find Edward reading the paper.

"Morning Edward"

"Morning love," he replied not even bothering to glance up.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't get to sleep."

I laughed nervously.

"But you don't go to sleep darling."

"I know."

"But you just sai-"

"Stop asking so many questions!" barked Edward throwing the paper down onto the table. He obviously saw the shock across my face, and came and put his arms around my waist and held me tight, a bit too tight.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?" I said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing."

"You didn't answer my question, like what?" I repeated pulling myself away from his chest.

Edward just stared at me with a look of emptiness in his eyes.

"Edward Cullen, I demand to know what it is that you are keeping from me!"

"Bella…I don't know how to put thi-" but before he could finish the doorbell rang.

I groaned out loud and huffed all the way to the door. Who would come to visit so early in the morning?

I opened the door slowly and my eyes met a worried face that belonged to my sister. Alice.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said emphasising the tone of puzzlement in my voice.

"I need to see Edward." She muttered before pushing past me. Yes she actually pushed past me! In my own house!

I groaned inwardly, shut the door and made my way back to the kitchen to find the door closed. My hand hesitated at the handle; if I walked in right now, it was very likely that they'd stop talking. Maybe it was wiser to eavesdrop in order to get some answers, than to ask them. I quickly pressed my ear against the cool wood of the door and tried to hear as much as I could.

"Are you absolutely 100 percent sure about this?" a velvety voice asked, definitely Edward's.

"99 percent, this is too dangerous for her, we need to get her out of here as soon as possible!" a high pitched, yet melodic voice exclaimed, and that was definitely Alice's.

"But how can we tell her? She isn't one to be easily persuaded."

"If she wont agree to run away then well have to force her."

"Alice, that's not fair on her. We really need to think of a way to make her say yes than taking her against her own will!"

"Edward you know as well as I do that this is for her own good!"

"But this isn't an easy matter, I love her Alice and I want her to make her own decisions but on the other hand, if she makes the wrong one, I'm afraid to think that our guess about all of this is right, and that something really evil is behind it all."

"Wait! I feel an unwanted presence near by."

But before I could pull away from the door, it had been thrown open and I fell flat on my face onto the kitchen floor.  
"Oh my god Bella love, are you okay?" said Edward kneeling down, his voice full of concern. He began to help me up but to my and his surprise I slapped him away, and what I said next shocked us both the most.

"Get your hands off me! What were you two discussing? What evil? Why do I need to run away? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I screamed at my husband and sister, rubbing at my now sore nose.

"Bella we-"

"Shut up! Both of you just shut up! I'm getting sick of all of this secrecy! Just leave me alone!" I bellowed and ran until I was a metre away from the front door, but to my dismay Edward got there first.

"Bella if you would just listen, we can't say anything yet but I promise-"

"Well save your promises! I'm leaving!" I pushed past him and ran out, down the driveway and out into the main road. I looked back to see Edward getting into his Volvo and that just made me even more angry.

"Taxi!" and sure enough one showed up.

"Take me as far away as you can, away from here!" I managed to say without raising my voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's not a proper destination." The driver muttered.

"I'll give you all the money you ask for." I said impatiently as I threw him a crisp £50 note. He examined the note to see if it was real and finally nodded and started driving.

I looked back to see Edward's Volvo right behind us. Damn it, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

**Thanks for reading, please remember to review ^^ I'm happy with only 3 reviews or more obviously :P**

_Tanya_


	2. Unknown Phone calls

**I kind of wrote this before getting too much feedback, but that's because I love writing. Please review and tell me what you think :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

_Chapter 2_

EdwardPOV:

Where the hell was she going? Although I could keep up with her easily, I couldn't reach her when she was in somebody else's car! What should I do? I think she over reacted just by the slightest, all I said was that I couldn't tell her what me and Alice were discussing, not because I wanted to annoy her, but because I didn't want to scare her when it might just be nothing.

My mobile started ringing; I picked it up, holding one hand firmly on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Where is she?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"You don't need to know who I am, answer the question, where is she?"

"Where is who? I don't know what you are talking about." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. Alice was right, someone was after Bella. But how did they get my number? And  
more importantly, where were they?

"Listen to me Edward Cullen, if you don't tell me where she is, then when I find her, I'll make sure you never see her again, do you unders-" I hung up before they could finish, shaking like I'd just been thrown into a freezer, that would be if I could feel the cold.

This was really bad. Why did this person want Bella? My phone started ringing again, I was about to turn it off but then I saw the Caller Id: Alice.

"Hello?"

"Where is she?" said the same unfamiliar voice

I slammed the phone shut so quickly it landed on my finger. I absentmindedly put my finger in my mouth and started shaking even more. How the hell had this person got hold of Alice's phone? This was starting to get really scary and my darling Bella wasn't even by my side but in front of me in a stranger's car.

My phone started ringing AGAIN.

This time I turned it off.

I had to act quickly, but how could I get to Bella when we were both in different cars?

BellaPOV:

I kept taking quick glances behind me and kept seeing Edward's Volvo right behind us. Why couldn't he just bug off? He was like a little obsessed puppy. I could take care of myself, I didn't need to be escorted everywhere.

Then the car stopped. I looked ahead and to my dismay I saw lines and lines of cars. Traffic. I looked behind me again and to my horror saw Edward getting out of his car, I slumped into my seat until I was almost lying down, but never the less, Edward opened the back door of the taxi. But instead of getting in, he dragged me out, whilst I was cursing and throwing punches at his back to put me down, but he just ignored me.

"Edward you beast! Put me down right now! I'm not a hand bag you can just carry! I have legs, I said put me down!"  
"This time it's your turn to listen to me love, you're in huge trouble and we need to get you out of here." He said placing me into the front seat of his car, then walking round to the driver's seat and getting in himself.

"Don't start all this again, what are you talki-" But Edward placed a finger on my lips then lightly brushed them with his own.

"Please Bella, for me, just keep quiet for a little bit, I'll explain later, I promise." He said looking into my eyes so deeply I thought I would melt.

I was about to argue but then saw the look of desperation in his eyes and decided to let it go.

We just sat there, not exchanging any words, as the traffic continued to be as slow as ever. Then I heard it, it sounded like crying, but who would have been crying in the car?

I glanced over to Edward and nearly jumped out of the car with shock. Tears were streaming down his face. My anger instantly melted as I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek.

"Darling, please tell me what wrong?" I said softly

"Bella, I don't want to lose you!" he grabbed onto me, pulling me into his chest and started sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

I slowly pulled away, and looked at Edward's face. My beautiful husband was sitting in front me crying and I didn't even know why. I wanted to comfort him so badly but I didn't know what I was meant to say, so instead I let actions take over instead of words.  
I pressed my lips against his and softly tried to calm him down with the rhythm of our kiss. I stroked his tousled, copper hair and whispered against his face.

"Edward I love you, and it makes me hurt seeing you cry like this. Please don't cry."

But that seemed to make it worse again, he grabbed me off my seat and placed me on top of his lap and held onto me so tightly I thought I might stop breathing.

"What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? Why are you acting like this is our last moment together? If it was you'd tell me right?" I said my voice starting to rise in panic. What was it that Edward was getting so upset about? It had to be really serious. I was honestly scared. Something wasn't right, and he didn't want me to know just in case I got upset. It's was just like Edward, placing all of my problems on his own shoulders, why was it that every time we were finally settling down to live happily, something had to turn up and ruin it all? Why?

EdwardPOV:

I couldn't believe I was letting her see me cry like this. But I couldn't help it. I was for once in my life absolutely terrified. So much that I was losing it. This was the time when I really needed Jasper here to calm me down, not only am I scared but I'm scaring poor Bella too. But maybe it's best that I tell her, she has a right to know at least some of the truth about what's going on.

I let go of my steel hold on her and started to stroke her face. The face I would miss so much if she left me for even an hour.

"Edward, are you ready to tell me what all of this is about?" she spoke softly.

"I think you have a right to know, but you've got to promise to stay calm." I said managing to only let one tear escape through my left eye.

"I promise." She breathed into my ear.

I took a deep breath, "Someone's after you."

Bella pulled away from my face and studied my facial features, as if she hadn't ever seen me before.

"Someone…is after me?" I could hear the panic rising in her voice.

"Darling, you said you would stay calm." I muttered, getting hold of her hands and tracing her palm lines with my finger.

"Ed…dward… I'm scared... People are always after me, James, Victoria, the Volturi, what's wrong with me? What if me and you get separated again?" she burst out crying and grabbed onto my shirt, and being close to tears already I joined her and held onto her back.

"Life's not fair, is it?" I attempted a smile.

"No, it's not!" said Bella against my now wet shirt. "So who is it this time?" she picked her face off the wetness of my chest and looked straight at me.

"That's the problem, we don't know who it is." I said grimly.

"So… then how do you know they're after me?" said a puzzled looking Bella, she looked so cute when she pulled that face.

I sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Absolutely."

"Whilst you were in the taxi, they kept ringing me and asking me to tell them where you were."

"And what did you say?"

"I hung up"

"Oh my god, who the hell could it be?"

"You tell me" I rolled my eyes.

We just sat there for god knows how long just staring into each others eyes until Bella broke the silence.

"Erm… Edward? I think you should start driving again, the traffic is kind of moving." She giggled. That beautiful noise, the sound of her girly laughter just made me smile.

"Oh right, yes." I smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before placing her back into her seat.

BellaPOV:

What was Edward planning on doing? We'd only just settled into our new house just outside of Forks and now were we going to have to run away? When was all this running away finally going to stop so that I could live a happy and normal life with my beloved husband? Then again being married to a vampire wasn't all that normal, but still, at least Renesmee's childhood whilst living under the same roof as me and Edward hadn't had any major disruptions, that much was a relief. Now she lived with her boyfriend, Jacob so I figure she's pretty much safe from harm, but why would this unknown person want me? I would have imagined they'd want my daughter for her incredible powers, not that I want them to go after her, but it proves to be all pretty confusing.

"Where are we going Edward?" I finally asked.

"Home. You're packing your bags as soon as we get there and then from there, we'll get the first plane we can to a distant island." Said Edward, sounding like he'd made his mind up.

"But we've only just moved in!" I protested.

"Does your life mean more to you, or moving into a new house?"

"Well when you put it that way, but what about Esme and Carlisle and the rest of the family?"

"They'll stay here to try and fight off the person whos after you before he finds out where you've moved to." Said Edward quietly.

"But what if they can't fight him or her off?"

"Then we'll have to change to plan B."

"Which is?"

"We keep on move until we lose them."  
I almost laughed out loud

"That's your brilliant plan B? Don't make me laugh!" I sneered.

"No need to be harsh Bella, at the moment I havn't come up with a better idea." Replied Edward even more quietly that before. His response instantly made me feel guilty.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry love, if it was me I would be jittery too."

"You already are as it is!" I laughed.

"Quite true, I guess." Edward smiled with his mouth, but his eyes remained stone solid.

Well all we could do right now was pray that everything would turn out okay. I really hoped it did.

EdwardPOV:

What was I thinking? If someone had got hold of Alice's mobile then what chance was it that they hadn't already found me and Bella's house and searched for Bella? Was I driving her straight into a trap by taking her home? If only I knew what to do. I couldn't tell Bella everything otherwise she'd probably pass out with fear, and I didn't want that. Why were all of these things happening to Bella? Why Bella? I was starting to have doubts about not changing her into a vampire. I was going to but after she gave birth to Renesmee without too much trouble, I thought there wouldn't be any need of it. (A.N: I changed this bit to that Bella is still human even though she has given birth to Renesmee. Trust me the story is easier wrote this way.) Maybe if she was a vampire, she wouldn't always have people after her. I think it was finally time to change Bella into a vampire, but how was she going to react to that? I'd just have to wait and see.

**So what do ya think? Any good? At all? Please review :D**

_Tanya _


	3. Another damn author's note

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry for the huge delays I've been making to update my stories.**

**And I also apologise for getting any of your hopes up that this was a chapter, sadly it's only an author's note.**

**My laptop has been confiscated by my parents several times lately leading to give you the reason my past chapters have took so long to put up.**

**This time it's been taken permanently and the only thing I have is my sister's computer.**

**All my work is saved on my laptop, I have many chapters on there that I was planning on posting for you, but I'm really really sorry to say I might have to make you all wait idle for a bit longer. **

**I might start from scratch or I might sneak on when I'm home alone and save them onto my usb. However, it's very difficult for me to write anything because I'm constantly being watched on the computer.**

**At the moment I am in a Spanish lesson which happens to be a cover lesson, so I am making the most of this time to be able to put this author's note up.**

**I really hope you understand my tight situation and don't leave me just yet :(**

**Many thanks, Tanya ox**


End file.
